The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional nanostructure semiconductor light emitting device.
In recent years, as a new type of semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) technology, light emitting devices using nanostructures have been developed. Light emitting devices using nanostructures may have highly improved crystallinity, and may obtain an active layer from a non-polar plane or a semi-polar plane to thereby prevent luminous efficiency from deteriorating due to polarization. In addition, such nanostructure light emitting devices can emit light through a wide range of surface area, resulting in highly improved luminous efficiency.